Fantasmas en Jaque
by FuyumiKP
Summary: Oh x dios! nunca crei q B Hartman fuese en realidad pasa un camión y q Estrella y Paulina fuesen pasa otro camión ... NO M LA ESPERABA! Damas y caballeros, si qieren saber más sobre esta nueva entrevista... entren, lean y reviuwen XD
1. Danny Cassanova

Bn… mmm… ah…no….bno, les diré que este es el 3er fic de DP que publico, mas que nada son entrevistas a los personajes de DP…ñ.ñ

Disclaimer: bno, Danny Phantom no me pertenece… y aunque lo adore, sea fan, lo ame, sea el mejor, ( media hra después) ni el ni sus personajes me pertenecen… y se pone esto para que no demanden a uno… y si me demandan… desataré mi furia sobre ustedes terrícolas (y tendré que pagar una GRAN multa…u.u) pero espero que no me demanden…ñ.ñ…

Ahora si… 3…2…1…comenzamos!!!

Entrevistadora: (en un sillón rojo) hola chicos!!! Esto es fantasmas en jaque… y si… si es un plagio del programa que ustedes ven en la televisión normal… SON UNOS COPIONES SIN IMAGINACIÓN LOS DE PRODUCCIÓN!!! PLAGIO!!!!

Publicó: O.O?

Sale una bola de ectoplasma desde producción.

Katara Phantom: ejem! Lo siento…ñ.ñ…Ahora si, comenzamos!!! (Va a sentarse en el sillón rojo) Hi World!! (clásico saludo mío..dejenme ser..ok?) Esto es Fantasmas en Jaque… el programa donde entrevistaremos a los personajes de Danny Phantom.

Publicó: eeeehhh!!!!!

KP: tendremos de invitados a: Daniel Fenton!! La gótica Samantha Manson…mejor conocida como Sam, el geniecillo electrónico Tucker Foley, la inteligente Jazz, el frooit loop Vlad Masters/ Plasmius, la caza-fantasmas Valerie Grey, la linda Danni, y X supuesto… al sexy, malvado y psicópata Dan Phantom!! (menciónenme uno si quierne que lo entreviste… ok?)

Las chicas del público se desmayan al oír el nombre de Dan.

KP: bno, el día de hoy tendremos como invitado a un fantasma Cassanova que a invadido nuestros corazones así como la zona fantasma, también conocido como "chico fantasma" o Inviso-bill, pues no tiene publicista aún, démosle un fuerte aplauso a…..DANNY PHANTOM / FENTON!!!

Danny (en modo humano) entra X la puerta principal, y todas sus admiradoras le empiezan a gritar…"Te Amo Danny" o "Mi héroe!!" o "Cásate conmigo".

KP: vamos Danny, esa imagen no nos gusta… queremos ver a nuestro gran héroe!!!

Danny: todo X las fans…(transformación)

KP: bno Danny… cómo estás?

Danny: muy bn..

KP: que bn!! Ahora..podemos empezar con las entrevistas chico fantasma?

Danny: seguro… pero llamame Danny X favor (sonrisa estilo "soy un galán")…

Chicas del publico: (recobran la conciencia) eh? (ven la sonrisa de Danny) (suspiro) aaaah!!! (vuelven a desmayarse)

KP: bno, empecemos de…X que eres mitad fantasma?

Danny: eso es simple…X que …

_Cuando solo tenia 14 de edad_

_Sus padres crearon el extraño portal_

_Fue creado para ver lo que nadie puede ver_

_(Daniel lo podrá hacer porque el es el fantasma)_

_Como no les funciono _

_Su familia desistió_

_Pero Danny quiso ver y allí entro_

_De repente para Danny todo cambio_

_Su ADN se altero_

_(Danny Phantom)_

_Quedo inconsciente,_

_Y despertó_

_Su cabello blanco_

_Y su mirada cambio_

_Atravesaba muros_

_podía volar_

_Era más singular que los demás_

_Danny el fantasma sabia que hacer_

_La amenaza del portal _

_El debía detener_

_El va a luchar por ti y por mi_

_El no se perderá porque es Danny Phantom_

_El los vencerá porque es Danny Phantom_

_El los vencerá __porque es...Danny Phantom…_

KP: ok, no tenías que aventarnos todo el intro Danny…

Danny: lo siento, me deje llevar…

KP: ok, ya que sabemos mas sobre tu yo fantasma, ahora platícanos mas sobre tu vida social… tu poco de vida social como chico normal…osea, sobre la chica gótica…

Danny: quién? Sam? Jeje…ella es solo una amiga…

KP: Danny, todos sabemos ya sobre ustedes 2…así que dinos….y cómo te le vas a declarar? Con una rosa? Con chocolates? Que tal un anillo?

Danny: (tono nervioso) jeje….que ella es solo una amiga te digo…

KP: si claro, entonces explica estas imágenes…

KP pone un video con puras imágenes DXS… sobre todo de Phantom Planet…

Danny: ((eso… eso es privado!!)) simple jeje…(tono aún mas nervioso) es X que…es X q…es X q….

KP: ja! Como lo sospechaba… no tiene excusas…además de que si te gusta…

Danny: que no!!

KP: producción, el invento número 23 marca ACME X favor!!!

Un tipo le lleva un casco a Katara.

KP: gracias Emilio…ñ.ñ

Emilio: no problem Katara..ñ.ñ (se regresa hacia donde están las cámaras)

Danny: un casco?

KP: algo mejor…(le pone en la cabeza a Danny el casco) te gusta Sam?

Danny: no! Aaaaa!!!! (el casco le da una descarga de chokes eléctricos)

KP: te gusta Sam?

Danny: noooo!!! (descarga de chokes)Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

KP: una vez mas…te gusta Sam?

Danny: esta bn… un poco…(descarga de chokes) ok! Me gusta!! Y mucho!!

KP: entonces dinos como te le vas a declarar.

Danny: (sobándose la cabeza) no lo se…

KP: mmm… bn, continuemos con la entrevista… y dinos X q engañas a Sam con Paulina?

Danny: q???

KP: como escucharon!! El don Juan de Daniel Fenton engaña a Sam con Paulina…

Sam entra X la puerta principal.

Sam: cómo te atreves??

Danny: yo..noo!!

KP: entonces explica este video….

Sale una pantalla gigante donde se ve un atardecer y se ve a Danny besándose con una chava… de hecho es editado el video, se ve luego luego que es Sam con la cabeza de Paulina montada…

Sam: (se da cuenta de que es ella y se alivia, pues Danny no la engaña con nadie)

Danny: esa no es Paulina… Paulina es mucho mas sexy…

KP y publico: uuuuhh!!!

Sam: o.o?

**¡¡¡PLAF!!!**

Sam sale del estudio super molesta y diciendo cosas entre dientes no entendibles.

Danny: (sobándose la mejilla) auch!!

KP: eso debió doler… entonces, platícanos… de dónde sacaste los poderes de hielo?

Danny: bueno pues yo…

KP: (interrumpe a Danny) es cierto que le copiaste a Bombón de Las Chicas Super Poderosas?

Danny: pero yo no…

KP: aja! Te atrapamos!!! Entonces si le copiaste a Bombón?

Danny: no yo… los conseguí cuando…

KP: aja! Sobornaste a alguien para que te los diera…X supuesto…

Danny: no… te digo que yo…

KP: sobornaste a Hartman?? Eres realmente malo… que caricatura sobornaría a su creador?

Desde algún lugar…

Tucker: creo que ya lo cacharon Sam…

Sam: ssh!! No deben saber que estamos involucrados…

De regreso al estudio.

KP: entonces Danny, cuanto le diste a Hartman para que te diera poderes de hielo??

Danny: q yo no…

KP: $100,000,000… entiendo…

Danny: q?? de dónde sacaría yo tanto dinero??

KP: salvas al mundo idiota...-.-U… tal vez te dieron ese dineroen son de agradecimiento…

Danny: si pero…

KP: aja! El a confesado!!!

Danny: q??? yo no…

KP: damas y caballeros… ustedes han oído… producción, podrían repetir sus palabras?

Se ollen las bocinas gigantes del estudio….

KP: salvas al mundo…tal vez te dieron ese dinero en son de agradecimiento…

Danny: SI pero

Publico: ooooh!!!

KP: de nuevo!!

Bocinas: orep IS: ynnaD…….Danny: SI pero…

KP: las repeticiones nunca mienten..

Danny: -.-U

KP: algo que quieras decirle a nuestros televidentes antes de que termine tu entrevista??

Danny: alguien ve esto??

KP: no, pero aún así tenemos la esperanza de que alguien se aparezca por aki…

Danny: (caída estilo anime)

KP: ejem! Fantasma caído!

Un grupito de tipos se llevan a Danny en camilla.

KP: eso a sido todo el dia de hoy. Soy Katara Phantom, espero que les haya gustado y los espero en la próxima entrevista de Fantasmas en Jaque, nos vemos!!! Sayonara!!! (ejem! También clásica despedida mía… ok? Solo déjenme ser…-.-U)

Dejen muchos reviews!!! Ok?


	2. La gótica Sam

Se olle el tema musical de famosos en Jaque… suena como música relajante..se ve un foro, la gente del publico esta aplaudiendo….

Camarógrafo: estamos al aire!!!!

Entrevistadora: (en el sillòn rojo)hola, esto es Fantasmas en Jaque, el programa PLAGIO de estos señores, NO SE LES…

Publico: -.-?

Katara: Phantom: (lanza un rayo de ectoplasma, desde direcciòn, a la "entrevistadora") ((esa chava nos esta arruinando))….Recordatorio: encargarme de ella en luna llena…. 

Publico: O.OU?

KP: ejem..dije eso en voz alta? (el publico asiente con la cabeza) este… imaginemos que no dije nada, ok? (el publico vuelve a asintir) Genial!!!

Camarógrafo: EJEM! Katara… estamos al aire!!!

KP: ah! (se va a sentar en SU sillon rojo..(ok, tambn sillon rojo de Anna -.-)) Hi World!!! (q me dejen ser!!! ) esto es Fantasmas en Jaque, el programa donde entrevistaremos a los personajes de Danny Phantom!!!

Publico: eeeeehhhh!!!!

KP: el dia de hoy entrevistaremos a alguien que tuvimos ya en el foro la vez pasada, para darle una buena bofetada al chico fantasma!!! Es una chica gótica que odia la superficialidad…X eso la queremos…y esta enamorada de cierto fantasmita, pero ese tema saldrá as adelante, con ustedes Sam Manson!!!

Sam entra caminando por la puerta principal, algunos góticos le levantan las cejas o le chiflan pero callan en el momento que Danny aparece detrás de Sam, Sam voltea para ver X q dejaron de chiflar los chicos, pero Danny se hace intangible, Sam sigue caminando.

KP: hola Sam!!

Sam: Hola Katara… lindo foro, cambio de imagen?

KP: sep, conseguimos fondos…

Sam: ah si? De dònde?

KP: ps…(memoria de KP…

KP : (amenazando con una bola de ectoplasma) bno, y què me decìas querido Osama?

Osama: no fue mi intención traicionarte… te lo juro!!!

KP: ah si? Entonces tendrás que darme un buen cheque para que no diga tu posición a EU… o algo peor… ñ.ñ

Osama: si Katarita… lo que quieras…) (KP rie un poco) dejémoslo en que tengo mis medios, ñ.ñU

Sam: ok

KP: bno Sam, empezamos con la entrevista?

Sam: seguro…

KP: cómo estas el dia de hoy querida amiga?

Sam: ps bn… yendo de aquí a alla al lado de un fantasma, peleando contra fantasmas, tu sabes… lo usual…

KP: o.ô? usual…je.. bno… entonces háblanos más acerca de Danny, nosotros /as lo conocemos un poco, pero tu dinos como…cómo es?

Sam: realmente no me dan ganas de hablar mucho de el…

KP: cuentanos X q… se pelaron?

Sam: si cuentas como.. se pelearon que Danny llamara a Paulina mas sexy que yo… mmm.. pues masomenos…

KP: oh… pero realmente sus fans queremos saber mas de el!!!

Sam: ah si?

KP y todas las del público: SI!!!

Sam: ps miren… Emilio!!!

KP: lo despedí… anduvo vendiendo videos de exclusiva de este foro, y no nos quedó otra que despedirlo… ahora es Manuel!

Manuel: eup?

Sam va con el chico y le dice algo en el oído.

Manuel: segura?

Sam: (asiente con la cabeza y regresa con KP) veamos a su querido fantasma…

KP: o.o?

Sam: toma 1 X favor!!! (Aparece una pantalla gigante de la nada… y no me pregunten de donde que ni yo se..-.-, se ve a Danny abrazando a Tuck) esta es la vez que se quedaron dormidos cuando fuimos a visitar el zoo…Toma 2!!! (cambia la pantalla y se ve una imagen de Danny saliendo del baño de chicas) esta imagen muestra que el es un pervertidisimo… Toma 3!!!...

KP: basta!!! Se supone que lo queremos… y el programa no se llama "Exponiendo a Danny Phantom" eh!! Ese es el canal de al lado… ¬.¬

Sam: ok

KP: seguimos con la entrevista?

Sam: seguro, después de…

Fans de Danny en el publico: ya nooo!!!

Sam: ok ok!!

KP: bueno, discutamos sobre tu imagen…

Sam?

KP: es cierto que le copiaste a alguien tu imagen…?

Sam: pero si yo soy…

KP: o que alguien te ayudo a encontrar tu imagen ideal?

Sam: pero…

KP: asi que le pediste ayuda a Marilyn Manson X q es tu pariente… X supuesto…

Sam: pero…

KP: aja! Y luego querías tener su imagen, pero no te dejaron… entiendo… u.u

Sam: q?

KP: y q luego empezaste a andar con el diseñador de imagen de Marilyn?

Sam: WTF????

KP: ah! Pero luego cortaron Xq empezaste a andar con Danny…

Sam: yo…

KP: pero q creen publico???

Publico: q?

KP: q tenemos al diseñador de imagen de Marilyn Manson en el estudio!!!

Publico: oooooh!!!

Sam: -.-?

KP: y el nos desmentirá de TOOODOOO!!!

Entra X la puerta el diseñador de imagen…

DdI: Samantha!!!

Sam: Cornelio!!!!

KP: Q clase de nombre es Cornelio?

Danny: q idiota le dice a MI Sam… Samantha?

Cornelio…(Cornelio?) : Yo X supuesto!!!

Danny: ¿?

Sam: jeje… si, no te dije que me llamaba el Samantha?

Danny: lo dejaste????

KP: (comiendo palomitas y disfrutando del show…)

Sam: claro!! Tengo derecho de dejar a quien YO quiera q me llame como YO quiera…

Danny: pense que me querías…

Sam: te quiero…

Cornelio: pero mas a mi…

Publico: ¿¿¿¡¡¡WTF!!!???

Danny: q???

Sam: no!!No lo…

Cornelio: andamos en secreto!!!

Sam: digas… -.-U

Danny: (corazón roto) q?

KP: ( toma un sorbo de refresco y se sigue atragantando con las palomitas) (oprime un botón y les llega un paquete de palomitas y jugo virtuales a las lectoras… marca Katara Phantom Productions Derechos Reservados)

Cornelio: si, lo que escuchaste… ella anda conmigo!!

Danny: es eso cierto?

Sam: claro q no!!!

KP: (toma agua y se pasa las palomitas) entonces explica estas grabaciones!!!

Se ollen la bocinas gigantes…

Voz de "Cornelio" ( de Manuel mal imitada -.-): Sam… te amo!!!

Voz de "Sam" (adivinen!! Sep… KP) : yo igual!!!

(Se escuchan besos fingidos, se van aumentando de sonido… hasta llegar a ... ¿¿¿¡¡¡apasionados!!!???...(disco rayado )…)

KP: (a producción) dije que cortaran esa parte de la grabación!!!

Cornelio, Sam y Danny: ¿?

Manuel: no puedes negar q soy todo un…

KP: ¬.¬

Manuel: o.o… nda!!

KP: ejem!! Como decíamos… (ve a todos lados, pero Cornelio ya no estaba) y el wey ese?

Danny: (con una mirada de satisfacción) se fue… y según parece nunca regresará…

KP: (lee uno de los reviews) mmm… aja! Oye Danny…

Danny: eup?

KP: q si prefieres ser perezoso o superhéroe?

Danny: ser flojo es bno… pero no haces nada…

KP: -.-U q parte de flojo no entiendes?

Danny: este… si jeje…

KP: y tu como prefieres que sea Danny Sam?

Sam: mmm… me gusta mas como superhéroe… es mas lindo…ñ.ñ

Danny: Sam?

Sam: es verdad…

Danny: Caramia…

Sam: mounsherri…

Publico: awww!!!

Danny: (empieza a darle besos a Sam…¿apasionados?)

Publico: awww!!!

KP: awww!!!

Publico y KP: o.o… o.OU…O.OU!!!

KP: eso fue mano!!! Eso no se puede hacer al aire… eso… O.O… seguridad!!! Danny esta de aborazado de nuevo!!! Solo que esta vez nadie se queja!!!

Entra seguridad y los saca del foro.

KP: mmm…-.- ok… esto ha sido todo el dia de hoy, soy Katara Phantom, espero que les haya gustado y los espero en la próxima entrevista de Fantasmas en Jaque, nos vemos!!! Sayonara!!!

Y dejen muchos valioso reviews!!!!

Camarógrafo: corte!!! Eso fue todo chicos, nos vemos hasta la proxima.

KP: te dije q no dijeras lo de ya sabes que al aire Manuel… ¬.¬

Manuel: si Katarita, lo siento… u.u

KP: (ve al alrededor que ya no hay nadie) pero yo solo dije al aire…

Manuel?

Se lee un letrero que dice "sin señal" en la pantalla…


	3. Tucker, al que nadie quiere

¡Se olle como el público tararea el opening de Fantasmas en Jaque y se ve el set.

Camarógrafo: estamos al aire!!

KP: -en el sillón mandando besos y saludos al público- Hi World!! X fin volvimos con nuestras entrevistas!!!

Público: EEEH!!!

KP: pero… lamentablemente tenemos 2 noticias, 1 bna y otra mala…

Publico: la buena!!

KP: volvemos a hacer nuestras entrevistas a los personajes de DP!!!!

Publico: viva!!! Y la mala?

KP: q el dia de hoy viene Tuck…

Publico: -.-U

KP: dénle un fuerte aplauso al payaso, es decir, mejor amigo de nuestro querido fantasma!!!

Tucker entra por la puerta **esperando** muchos aplausos.

Publico: . . .-cri cri cri.

Tucker: ¬.¬U

Tipa: queremos a Danny!!

Publico: seeee!!!

Tucker: -se quita los lentes y gorra, se pone una peluca de Danny y dice "estilo Verónica" (Fairy Odd Parents)- yo soy Danny!!! Yo soy Danny!!! Danny!!

Todos: o.ô?

Tuck: -se quita la peluca, se pone su gorra y lentes- perdón… me exalté… pero ahora vuelvo a sonreír…

Público: buuuu!! Mucho plagio!! Buuu!!! FUERA! FUERA! FUERA!

KP: -susurrándole a Tuck- si sigues haciendo plagio, yo misma me encargaré de ti…

Tuck: o sea? –KP abre una mano y con el puño de la otra la golpea y le hace una mueca de muerte a Tuck- gulp… punto entendido…

KP: bueno, Tucker… empecemos con la entrevista, te parece?

Tucker: este… si n.n

KP: cómo has estado Tuck?

Tuck: muy bien…

KP: nos enteramos de que ahora estas en una relación… es vdd?

Tucker: hasta donde yo se no, pero estoy disponible –levanta las cejas coquetamente y todas las chicas lo ven raro- ok, no y ya

KP: estás en una relación!! Yo lo se!!

Tuck: ah si? Y según tu… quién es MI novia eh?

KP: la hermana de Danny X supuesto…

Todos: ¿¿¿WTH???

Tuck: Jazz?? O.o

KP: SI!!! Después de salvarla de su caída que pudo haber resultado mortal ( N/a: capi Fright Mare) ella se enamoró perdidamente de ti… y se hicieron novios…

Tuck: no es cierto!!!

KP: ah no?

Tuck: no!!!!

KP: -estilo "Laura en América"- que pase la hermana de Danny… ¡¡¡Jazz!!!

Jazz entra X la puerta principal…

Jazz: Tucker mi amor!! Te he extrañado tanto!!

Tuck: O.o

KP: ves?

Jazz: -recobra en si misma- . q diablos hago aki?

Publico: ¿eh?

Tuck: ven!!

KP: -sin q el publico se de cuenta hipnotiza a Jazz (again) y le dice q ella es novia de Tuck- Jazz, ven siéntate al lado de tu novio!!

Jazz: seguro –se sienta en el mismo sillón q Tuck- Hola KP como estas!!?

KP: bien, un poco triste Xq despidieron a Manuel…

Todos: O.o?

KP: ehmm… olvidenlo!!! n-nU

Jazz: ay mi amor!! –abraza a Tucker.

Tuck: O.o

KP: -le susurra a Tuck- será mejor q lo disfrutes no crees? No será para siempre… creeme

Tuck: -sonrisa malevola- seee… -regresa el abrazo a Jazz- mi vida!!!

KP: beso, beso!

Tuck: WTF???

Publico: beso, beso!!

Tuck: O.O

Todos: beso, beso, beso!!!

Jazz: terminemos con esto no crees, chiquito?

Tuck: ((X mi no hay problema)) –se acerca lentamente a Jazz y la besa… apasionadamente!!!! Trauma (n/a: Fantasmas en Jaque no se hace responsable X los traumas psicológicos q esta lectura ocasione)-

KP y todos: O.OU

KP: esto es peor q un yaoi!!! O.o

X el comunicador de KP y sin q nadie oiga (ni siquiera los aborazados… trauma): las fotos estan listas KP, fase número 2…

KP: seguro!!! nonU –hace un movimiento jedi y regresa a Jazz a la normalidad- ((esto se va aponer divertido, se los aseguro))…

Jazz: ... –ve q esta besando a Tuck- O.O???

**¡¡¡PAF!!!**

Jazz sale X la puerta murmurando cosas como "no me pagan lo suficiente en esta serie como para hacer esto…"

KP: eso debió doler…

Tuck: -sobándose la mejilla- ni te imaginas…

Aparece Danny de la nada.

Tuck: hola viejo como…

Danny: -ahorcándolo- eres un bestia!!!

Tuck: X.XU

KP: ten compasión X el pobre de Tuck!!! … ¿a quién engaño? No tengas piedad!!! (6)

Camarógrafo: vamos a comerciales!!!

Comercial: nuevo Verduri Loops, asquerosos y esponjosos para crecer grandotototes!!!

Treeparte, la nueva marca de pasta dental con ingrediente base de madera, q te dejara un fuerte sabor a eucalipto y tendras unos dientes de castor…

Voz de KP: Treeparte y Verduri Loops (n/a: mucho plagio vdd? ) presentan… Fantasmas en Jaque, ya volvemos…

Regresando de comerciales, se ve como unos de seguridad llevan un termo en las manos (probable contenido: Danny) y tambn se ve a Tucker todo golpeado y moreteado.

Camarógrafo: al aire Katara!!!

KP: si bueno, eso estuvo genial!! nonU

Tuck: esto es TU culpa…

KP: yo Xq? Ehmmm… denme un segundo n.n –se mete al cuarto de Dirección y desde ahí se escucha-

Director de canal: entonces tu idea es…

KP: vender esas fotografías q tomó mi asistente personal,

Director: tenemos un trato, el canal patrocina esas ventas…

KP: es un 60 40?

Director: tu las tomaste asi q estoy de acuerdo…

KP: trato hecho 40 X ciento el canal y 60 X ciento yo… nos haremos inmensamente ricos!!!

KP regresa a sus sillón.

Publico: queremos esas fotos!!!

KP: saliendo de fantasmas en Jaque se empezaran a vender, tengan paciencia…

Tuck: eres maldita… ¬¬

KP: lo se… pero podemos seguir con la entrevista, si o si?

Tuck: no

KP: dije -ojos cambiando a verde estilo Danny- si o si?

Tuck: ehmmm… si jeje n.nU

KP: -ojos normales-bien, no hemos enterado de q estás haciendo un libro sobre tu vida con _Danny Phantom_… es cierto?

Tuck: si, es cierto…

KP: nos darás una introducción verdad?

Tuck: X supuesto… -saca un libro de la nada de título "El **verdadero** héroe"- leeré el prólogo… ejem, ejem…

Prólogo

Mi vida ha sido muy agitada desde que conocí a Danny Phantom.

Ir de un lado a otro, salvar a tanta gente, pués, ya que el no hace nada, yo, Tucker Foley, me encargo del trabajo.

Yo siempre era el que capturaba fantasmas, yo soy el que esta detrás del héroe…

Así que en este libro explicaré como YO y NO Daniel Phantom es el que salvó al mundo del Desasteroide, así como otras pequeñas cosas como evitar que un edificio se cayera, el edificio de alcalduría se quemara, un gato se cayera de un árbol, salve a Jazz…

Desde afuera, Jazz: no X eso no tenías derecho a besarme pervertido!!!

Tucker: ejem!! Seguiré…

Recuerdo el día que salve al mundo del Desasteroide como si fuera ayer, así que en este pequeño prólogo lo relateré.

""Flash Back""

Danny: esto no funcionará!!!

Tucker: claro que si!! Solo háganlo!!!!

En ese momento todos los fantasmas hicieron lo que hicieron en el capítulo Phantom Planet ( N/a: Ja!!! No lo diré Xq si lo hago tal vez alguien aki no haya visto ese capi aún) y salvaron al mundo.

Tucker: se los dije.

Dash: eres un genio Foley!!!

Danny: si amigo!!! Como quisiera ser **TU**

Tuck: si, lo se… si yo fuera tu también querría ser yo… (h)

Paulina: quieres andar conmigo?

Valery: no, conmigo!!!

Estrella: conmigo!!

Paulina: hey!!! Yo lo pedí primero!!!

Valery: y eso q?

Estrella: si eñorita perfeccion!!! Nosotras tambn tenemos derecho!!

En ese momento las tres chicas comenzaron a pelear por mi pero yo con una leve sonrisa intervine diciéndoles…

Tucker: hay demasiado Tucker Foley para todas nenas…

Paulina: oh! Eres tan sabio Tuck, y tan guapo…

Valery: no cabe duda!!

Estrella: definitivamente…

Dash: o que suerte tienes amigo…

Danny: yo solo tengo a Sam…

Sam: si, y tu en cambio tienes a las 2 chicas mas populares de la escuela Casper

y a la ex-popular Valery…

Jazz: yo tambien quiero!!!

Tucker: jeje… no hay problema… puedo con las cuatro.

Y fue en ese momento que me Empezaron a tomar como su rey y vivimos felices para siempre.

""Fin Flash Back""

Fin del prólogo

Publico: O.OU . . .

KP: pero si en realidad nada de eso paso!!!!

Tucker: lo de salvar a la hermana de Danny si paso…

KP: pero nada mas!!!

Tucker: tambien lo del gato!!! Ademas, nadie está en contra del prólogo, ¿o si?

Sam: con q solo Sam eh Tucker Foley?

Tucker: hola Sam no te vi venir jejeje

Paulina: yo diciendo "quieres andar conmigo??" no estoy loca!!!

Tuck: Paulina!!

Valery: Hola chico "hay suficiente Tucker para todas"

Tucker: Valery!!! Que milagro… jeje –risa nerviosa.

Estrella: será un milagro que salgas vivo de esta…

Jazz: a el chicas!!!

Jazz, Sam, Paulina, Valery y Estrella corrieron tras Tuck X todo el set.

Tucker: socorrooooo!!!!

KP: -sentada en su sillón observando la persecución- definitivamente será un milagro que salgas vivo XD… esto ha sido todo por hoy.

Soy Katara Phantom y los espero en la próxima entrevista. Sayonara matta ne!!!

Tucker: -corriendo- auxilioooo!!!!

Estrella: -tras Tuck- no te nos escaparas…

Jazz: -también tras Tuck- o acaso puedes con las cinco? O espera, olvide q solo puedes con las cuatro!!!

Paulina: morirás geniecillo!!!

Sam: no te librarás de esa tan fácilmente!!!

Valery: tenlo por seguro!!!

KP: jeje… esto será divertido… daremos detalles en la próxima entrevista!!! No se la pierdan y dejen sus reviews!!!

Y gracias X sus valiosos reviews!!!


	4. La inteligente Jazz

_Deja lo que haces, ve Fantasmas en Jaque.__ El mejor programa del mundo. Deja lo que haces, ve Fantasmas en Jaque. El mejor progra…(suena un disco rayado)_

Publico: O.o?…

KP: ((los de producción son idiotas, les dije q pusieran el opening al reves,… ¡¡¡no q pusieran el estúpido mensaje subliminal!!!)) Jeje…Mi querido público, han surgido unas pekeñas fallas técnicas… ¡¡ya volvemos!!

Camarógrafo: comerciales!!

Comercial: Nuevo Blue-Bulubu, rico chocolate con mora azul mmm está delicioso,¡¡PRUÉBALO YA!!...

Voz de KP: Blue-Bulubu (n/a: y el plagio sigue!! XD) presenta… Fantasmas en Jaque, ya volvemos…

Regresando de comerciales…

KP: jeje… ahora si, Hi World!!!

Tipito del público: ¿y q fue eso de _Deja lo que haces, ve Fantasmas en Jaque?_

KP: bien, lo explicaré, el canal tiene un trato con Ember, ok? Es para no perder la poca audiencia q tenemos n.nU

TODOS: O.OU

KP: pero bue…-movimiento jedi- nadie recordará nada de esto n.n

TODOS: nadie recordará nada de esto…

KP: bien n.n adoro ese movimiento…

Camarógrafo: si ya terminaste de achicharrarle el cerebro a nuestro público, podrías comenzar con la maldita entrevista de una buena vez????

KP: si, si, seguro…-al público- quieren la entrevista del dia de hoy???

Publico: seeeee!!!

KP: q bn!! Xq comenzamos!!!

Publico: EEEEH!!!

KP: el dia de hoy tendremos a la Srita. Inteligencia en el programa!! Q ha estado anteriormente de "caramelosa" con su "novio"…

Voz desde afuera del set de Jazz: callate Katara!!!!

KP: creo que se imaginan quien es, no? Jajajaja… bien, démosle una cálida bienvenida a… JAZZ!!!

Entra Jazz saludando y mandando besos al público.

Tipo del público: oye cariño, no quieres ir a cazar unos cuantos fantasmas a mi casa después de la entrevista????

Jazz: ¬¬U –saca un ecto-cañon de la nada y le apunta al tipo- disculpame, ya tengo planes para después… -le lanza un cañonazo-

Tipo: x.xU

KP: es un buen momento para llamar a los paramédicos n.nU –unos tipos se llevan en camilla al tipo del público- hola Jazz!! Ven siéntate en el sillón de al lado x favor…

Jazz: -se sienta- y NO estuve de cramelosa, ok? ¬/¬

KP: entonces Xq te sonrojas?

Jazz: no puedo evitarlo // U

KP: es Xq si estuviste de caramelosa!!!

Jazz: noo!!! // U… como sea. ¿Podemos empezar la entrevista del dia de hoy?

KP: ah, si, veamos… cómo has estado Jazmín?

Jazz: bien, supongo… lidiando con fans q aparecen de la nada… desde cuando tengo fans???

KP: desde q soportas a Tucker como novio, creen q eres MUY valiente!!!

Jazz: NO TENGO NOVIO, Y TUCKER Y YO NUNCA FUIMOS NADA!!!!

KP: ah! Que tu y Tucker fueron nada nunca… eso quiere decir q si no fueron nada nunca, el nunca no existe y eso quiere decir que si son novios, entiendo…

Publico: o.ô?

Jazz: si! Es decir, no!!! Es decir… olvidalo quieres? -.-U

KP: bien, pero no nos dijiste como les fue con la persecución…

Jazz: -mueca malvada- bueno, nos fue bien, aunque dudo mucho q a Tuck le haya ido bien…

KP: o.ô?

Pasa Tucker (cof todo moreteado y con vendas cof) atravesando el set corriendo.

KP: y eso?

Jazz: 3, 2, 1…

Pasan corriendo tras de el Estrella, Paulina, Valery y Sam .

KP: O.OU?

Jazz: y viene lo mejor 3, 2, 1…

Pasan corriendo fans de Danny con pancartas que dicen cosas asi como "NO A TUCK" o "Danny es el héroe, Tucker el idiota" o "MUERTE al "VERDADERO HÉROE" "…

Tuck: -acorralado en una parte del set- no!! NO!!! En la cara no porque soy actor!!!

Todos: o.ô?

KP: bien… déjenlo en paz chicas…

Strella: Xq??? Escuchaste lo q dijo de nosotras!!!

Sam: -cerrando el puño- solo Sam, como si yo no fuera nadier… ¬¬U

KP: si! Pero no lo pueden matar…

Tuck: -agarrado de una pierna de KP cn ojos brillosos- me quieres… nOn

KP: -sacudiendo la pierna- y quién dijo q te quiero?, simplemente NO te pueden matar ¬¬

Jazz: -se levanta de su lugar y va hasta ahí- Xq no, KP? ¬¬

Todas: si, Xq no???

KP: oh! Error mío… no lo pueden matar **aún**…

Tuck: a q te refieres cn AUN?

KP: es que debo decirte de q no nos hacemos responsables n.n…

Sale un libro gigante de la nada q se titula "Rules" o "Reglas" o como prefieran XD.

KP: caballeros… - a dirección- libro equivocado n.n-gota-

Aparece Yurgel den y se lleva el libro.

KP: ejem… el OTRO libro ¬¬

Sale una luz del cielo y con música celestial va bajando un libro gigante tirado X un cable q se rompe y el libro cae sobre Tuck.

Tuck: -bajo el libro- .U

El libro se abre en una página. KP se acerca a leerlo.

KP: ejem, ejem, ejem… aki dice:

El equipo de Fantasmas en Jaque no se hace responsable X los daños causados a los invitados X fans y/o parte del propio elenco del perseguido por alguna estupidez q haya dicho.

Fans de Danny: esas debemos ser nosotras…

Sam, Jazz, Star y (tic) Paulina: y nosotras

Censurado X tanta violencia,

Voz de KP: -se oye uno q otro grito de dolor, de piedad y de plegaria de Tuck- cuantas veces hemos censurado partes del programa X violencia????

Volviendo al programa…

Un grupo de paramédicos saca a Tucker en camilla.

Tuck: x.xU

Fan 1: -tomada X uno de seguridad- pero no hemos terminado con el!!!

Sam: -tomada X otro de seguridad- no nos rendiremos hasta darle muerte!!!

Todas: seeeee!!! Q muera el "verdadero héroe" ¬O¬U

KP: se volvieron locas u.u

Jazz: -viendo a Tucker en camila- pudo estar peor ¬¬ -regresa a su asiento-

Tuck: no mami, no quiero ir a la escuela… x.xU- sacan a Tuck-

KP: bien… sigamos con la entrevista… -regresa al sillón rojo-

Jazz: mj

KP: bueno… tengo una duda, si descubriste los poderes de tu hermano, por que no se lo dijiste?

Jazz: ah bueno Xq estaba esperando a q el mismo me hablara de ellos…

KP: y si no?

Jazz: como buena hermana, respetaría su decisión de q no me dijera sobre ellos n.n

KP: o tal vez lo hubieras metido en el circo fantasmagórico y le hubieras robado su báculo a Freak Show…y… y…

Jazz: eh?

Publico: eh?

KP: si!! Como siempre, Fantasmas en Jaque tiene la grabación donde dice eso!!!

Salen las clásicas bocinas gigantes de la nada.

Voz de Jazz mal imitada: seeee!! Yo Jazmin Fenton meteré a mi hermano en el circo gótico de Freak Show. Y me haré amiga de éste para después traicionarlo y robarle su báculo. Con el podré controlar a todos los fantasmas y entonces dominaré la dimensión fantasma y despues la humana con la ayuda de mis esclavos fantasmas y me haré su emperatriz y nada ni nadie podrá evitarlo. Wajajajajajajaja(  clásica risa MALVADA y ESTUPIDA, MUY ESTUPIDA)

Desaparecen las bocinas.

Publico: OOOOOH!!!

KP: ven? Se los dije!! Jazz traicionará a su hermano!!! Y gobernará el mundo al lado de Ronald MacDonald!!!! Yo lo sabía pero nadie me creía!!! Y ahora es demasiado tarde!!! Noooooo!!!! –ve feo a todos-

Jazz: ahmm… bien, soy demasiado inteligente como para revelar un plan así todo estilo Technus… mmm… y nunca traicionaría a mi hermano.

KP: eso es lo que ella dice pero el ansia de poder la corroe, yo lo se ¬¬

Jazz: ----U

Desde producción

Productor: nuestra conductora se volvió mas loca q cuando la contratamos…

Manuel (wiii!! Regreso!! XD):-a Jazz- teléfono…

Jazz: ahmm, en seguida… -se levanta y va a producción a contestar.

Bocinas gigantes q vuelven a aparecer y se escucha lo que Jazz dice.

Jazz: q?? no! Te dije q no me llamarás hoy Freak Show, y menos aka a mi entrevista, si, si… luego nos vemos para eso… ok? Bien, ahora q lo del plan para conquistar el mundo apoderándonos de este canal no es una mala idea, pero ya sospechan ¬¬ será mejor q hablemos luego, nos vemos… ok, besos… si… si tendre cuidado con eso… tomar de rehenes al público? Lo pensare… bno cuidate, besos… bye.

Las bocinas desaparecen.

Todos: O.OU

KP: yo lo decía para dar audiencia al canal pero… O.OU imaginemos q nadie escucho nada nOn

Jazz: -en el sillon- nadie escucho q?

Todos: nada nOn

Jazz: me dan miedo…

KP: ((tu mas!!)) –risita nerviosa- jeje… sigamos…

Jazz: bien

KP: y q nos cuentas de tu vida querida amiga?

Jazz: bien, hemos ido a capturar a muchos fantasmas y… bueno, no mucho…

KP: y q tienes un proyecto en mente?

Jazz: ah si!! Es un libro de mi vida con mi hermano… quieren un adelanto??? n.nU?

TODOS: ¡¡¡NO!!!

Jazz: bien ¬o¬

KP: si jeje… para evitarnos persecuciones…

Llegan un grupo de policías con metralleta y todo.

KP: y ahora q hicimos???

Jefe de policías: nos hemos enterado de que una chica quiere conquistar el mundo con fantasmas de esclavos… y quieren tomar este canal aunque nadie lo vea…

KP: -al jefe- pudiste haberte ahorrado lo ultimo ¬¬U

Jazz: jajajaja!! Nunca me alcanzarán viva!! –se levanta del sillón y sale corriendo del set- atrápenme si pueden, idiotas!!!

Jefe de policías: a ella!!!

Los policías salen del set detrás de Jazz.

Cri cri cri.

KP: ((para evitarnos persecuciones??? -.-'')) los ultimos 2 programas hemos terminado con persecuciones…

Publico: -no nos habíamos dado cuenta ¬¬

KP: pero bueno, esto fue todo el dia de hoy…

Manuel: -sale de producción- un anuncio más!!!

KP: ah, si -.-U

Manuel: en la próxima entrevista favor de no traer armas como: granadas, bazookas, escopetas, revolvers, mini-tanques, espadas, sables láser, dardos venenosos u cualquier otra arma que pueda dañar a las invitadas de la próxima entrevista… y si traen se les recogerán a la entrada y se les regresaran al final de la entrevista… gracias por su cooperación… n.n-le pone la mano a KP como si estuviera esperando algo-

KP: q?

Manuel: tu también… ¬¬

KP: bien ¬¬… -del pantalón saca dos pistolas, se sube los jeans un poco y le da el cuchillo q estaba escondido ahí, de sus cinturón toma las granadas y se las da- ahí esta todo, las bazookas están en mi kasa… ¬¬

Manuel: diré al jefe q vaya al rato X ellas… ejem!!!- guarda todo y vuelve a poner la mano- falta algo ¬¬

KP: esa no!! T.T me regañaran por dartela!!

Manuel: ejem!! ¬¬

KP: de acuerdo ¬¬ -de su cinturón toma su sable láser y se lo da- ahora si, todo ¬¬

Manuel: bien- regresa a producción.

KP: ((pagaran por haberme quitado MI espada ¬¬U)) …

Camarógrafo: seguimos aki Katara!!!

KP: ah si!! Soy Katara Phantom, los espero en la próxima entrevista y no traigan armas… Xq diablos tenemos q hacerla??? Ellas son tan… ellas!!

Camarógrafo: Xq debemos dar entrevistas con TODO el elenco (importante) de Danny Phantom y ellas tambn lo son ¬¬

KP: bien, soy Katara Phantom y los espero en la próxima entrevista de Fantasmas en Jaque y gracias por los reviews!! n.nU y dejen mas!!!

Manuela: y NO traigan armas!!!


	5. Paulina y Satelite, las !

Se escucha la canción relajante de opening (el contrato cn Ember sigue xD) de Fantasmas en Jaque y al público tarareandola.

Se ven granaderos frente a las gradas del público.

Staff: Damas y caballeros, el dia de hoy Katara quiere q la anunciemos a ella para q ella se sienta como una estrella Xq sabe q…

Voz fuera del set: cállate idiota!! Arruinas la magia!!!

Staff: este… si claro-rie nervioso-, con ustedes queridos lectores y aclamado público, nuestra querida conductora y entrevistadora… ¡¡¡Katara Phantom!!!

KP: -entra mandando saludos y besos al público-

Publico: EEEEEH!!! BRAVO!!! KATARA PHANTOM!! ERES LA MEJOR!!

Tipo: casate conmigo!!!

Tipo2: NO!!! CONMIGO!!!

Tipo3: entonces yo quiero ser el amante!!!

Tipo4: -con una pancarta q dice "Casate conmigo o muere"-

KP: vamos, chicos, suficiente KP para todos n.ñ (N/a: autoestima ven a mi!!! xD)

Staff: erh… al sillón?

KP: buena idea n.nU -en el sillón rojo de ella y de Anna- Hi World!!!! Imagino que saben Xq trajimos a los granaderos…

Publico: NO…

KP: en serio?...

Publico: SI…

KP: les daré una pista… el título de esta entrevista…

Publico: . . .

KP: y su mejor amiga tabn viene n.n

Unos 5 segundos después.

Chava del publico1: -siendo detnida x uno de los granaderos- q se quite idiota!! Debemos asesinarla!!

Granadero: no señorita no puede!!

Chava 2: q se quiten les decimos, y ya dejen de jodernos!!

Granadero: no podemos!!!

Chava 3: sino, ustedes saldrán heridos!!!

Granaderos: o.ô? nosotros?... xD

Jefe de los granaderos: en mis 6 años haciendo este trabajo… es lo más absurdo q he oido!!!

KP: no subestimen a Fans de Danny enfurecidas…

Jefe de los granaderos: no se preocupe señorita Phantom, lo tenemos todo bajo control

KP: no diga que no se lo advertí u.ú, ah! Y Fantasmas en Jaque no se hace responsable por heridas permanentes n.n 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… -saca uno de sus comunicadores, a Manuel- llama a unas ambulancias y a los paramédicos n.nU

Chava 1: a ellos chicas!!!

-Error de transmisión, por favor espere un momento en lo que los técnicos lo reparan-

Unos minutos después…

-Gracias por esperar, volvemos a Fantasmas en Jaque-

Se ve como sacan a todos los granaderos en camillas y a todas las fans del público todas "fumadas"xD.

KP: -a los granaderos que sacan del set en camillas- y no digan q no se los advertí, eh!!!

Granadero: Recordatorio: las fans enfurecidas son más peligrosas de lo que aparentan…x.xU

Jefe de los granaderos: -saliendo en camilla- en mis 6 años haciendo este trabajo, esto es lo más horroroso que he visto… x.x

KP: -ve a las mujeres del público- bueno, la táctica de los dardos tranquilizantes al menos funcionaron…

Camarógrafo: la entrevista Katara!!!

KP: ah claro!!! –saca una inyección de la nada- Manuel, ven un segundo!!

Manuel: no me vas a poner eso, verdad… -risa nerviosa-

KP: no, tonto. Pónmpela en –señala una parte de su cuello- aki…

Manuel: eh?

KP: ponla a menos de q quieran q estas garras –saca uunas garras de lobo- mate a las invitadas ¬¬U

Publico: SIIIII!!

KP: lo siento, no puedo, ((x ahora))… y ponla –Manuel le pone la inyeccion- x.xU

Manuel: algo mas?

KP: no gracias, puedes irte

Manuel: -regresa a producción-

KP: -suspira- bien… denle un fuerte aplauso ((Kaira (n/a: creo que le dicen alterego y si no pues dejémosla como en una vocecita q friega todo el dia): a la frega-censurado- para recibirla que le den un fuerte balazo en la cabeza!!!! )) cállate Kaira!!!

Todos: o.ô?

KP: nada, nada… como decía, denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra querida- tic en el ojo- y muy apreciada Paulina, la chica más popular de la escuela Casper High…

Entra Paulina al set mandando saludos.

Hombres del público: O¬O

Tipo 1: dame tu teléfono!!!

Tipo2: a mi tu cel!!

Tipo3: a mi tu dirección!!!

Tipo 4: yo quiero salir contigo!!!

Tipo 5: cásate conmigo!!!

Tipo 1: no! Ella se casará conmigo!!!

Tipo3: -al tipo 1- hasta crees!! Yo iré a su kasa y la conquistaré cn flors y viviremos felices para siempre!!

Tipo 5: claro q no!! Ella es solo mía!!

Tipo 4: NO!, MIA!!

T3: MIA!

T2: MIA!!

Todos los tipos: MIA!!! GRRR!!!

KP: hey!!! Y q paso conmigo?

Tipos: y tu quién eres?

KP: ((maldita Paulina)) YY

Paulina: -les manda un beso a los tipos-

Tipos: -suspiran- Paulina… -se desmayan-

Chicas: -viéndola feo pero drogadas xD-

KP: ((Kaira: asesinémosla ahora que podemos!!! No hay que perder la oportunidad!!! Tal vez no haya otra!! (6))) cállate Kaira!!!

Paulina: ahm…. Katara, te sientes bien o tenemos q llamar a los médicos? Te tomaste las medicinas de hoy?? Jeje…

KP: ja-ja, q graciosa ((¬¬))… siéntate por favor n.n

Paulian: -saca un pañuelo, limpia el colchón del sillón de al lado de KP y se sienta, cn una sonrisa feliz estúpida-

KP: y la Srta. Casi tan popular como Paulina… un fuerte aplauso para Satélite, digo, Estrella…

Entra estrella mandando besos y saludos a los chicos del público.

Chicos: -se levantan y ven a Estrella mandando besos- esto es un sueño… -se desmayan… de nuevo-

KP: -tic- hola Paulina, Hola Estrella!! Y díganme, cómo han estado?

Paulian: ay muy bien!! Practicando para el concurso de belleza de Miss Casper High 2007 -

Estrella: -a Paulina- oh q casualidad!! Yo tabn!!!

Paulina: waaaaw!!! Piensas llevar el vestido color pastel q te recomende!???

Estrella: para el desfile de modas? Obviamente!!! Y para el desfile de trajes de baño llevarás el bikini q te dije q se te veía super??

Paulina;: no se, supongo q si… pero vi uno negro cn rojo… q x cierto esta Di-vi-no

Estrella: ay!! Tengo q verlo!! Yo voy a usar un traje de baño completo azul con un moñito amarillo… está muy cutte!! -

KP: -tic muy fuerte-

Tipos: o¬o… -pensamientos: -censurados X ser hombres ¬¬U- no nos pueden dar una demostración de ese desfile de una vez? Queremos ser los primeros en verla n.nU

Estrella: -a Paulina- tu q dices?

Paulina: por supuesto!! Pero tenemos q ir por los…

KP: hey!! No! No dejaré q conviertan el programa en un solo para hombres ¬¬U

Paulina y Estrella: ¬¬ . . .

KP: mejor diganme, q han estado practicando? Digo, es un desfile… han estado practicando como desfilar? xD

Estrella: X supuesto!! Eso y… dile Pau n.n (n/a: Pau… -tic-)

Paulina: la persuasión a los jueces, X supuesto n.n

KP: ah… me permiten un segundo? –va a producción-

Salen las bocinas gigantes donde se oye todo… como siempre

KP: no puedo hacer esto!!

Jefe: hey!! Ese es TU problema… te pagamos para q interactúes cn tipo/as sin cerebro n.n

KP: pero ellas… son tan… -disco rayado- me pagan? o.o?

Jefe: emmm… omite lo último y… ese es tu problema!! Ahora, entrevista a esas cabezas huecas!!!

KP: pero…

Jefe: ahora!!

KP: esta bien ¬¬U ((Kaira: ya nos las pagara en Luna Llena ¬¬U)) amén, Kaira, amén ¬¬

KP regresa a a su sillón y desaparecen las bocinas…

Paulina y Estrella: cabezas huecas??? ¬¬?

KP: ah si… -movimiento jedi- ustedes no recordaran eso n.n

Paulina y Estrella: G.GU

Staff: si ya terminaste de achicharrarles el cerebro a nuestras invitadas… puedes seguir cn la entrevista, Katara?

KP: si, si, ya voy… ¬¬ y bien chicas… platíquenos sobre ustedes? Diganos xq son parte del elenco de DP?

Paulina: ay, querida Katari…na jajajaja, te puedo decir Katarina, vdd?

KP: no ¬¬

Paulina: bueno, como te decía Katarina…

KP: -TIC MUUUUUUUY NOTORIO-

Estrella: todo comenzó el dia q…

KP: ahj! Ya las cache con q… le vendieron su alma al diablo, eh!!!

Estrella y Paulina: Q?!

KP: oh, x dios!! No creí q una caricatura infantil permitiera q 2 de sus mejores personajes principales **(NOTESE EL SARCASMO) **vendieran su alma al diablo!!!

Paulina: pero Katarina, nosotras no…

KP: ah!!! Ya las atrapé!!! Entonces le vendieron su alma al productor… a Butch Hartman, eh…

Paulina: q!?!? NOOO!!

KP: oh!! Mejor dicho pícaras!! Le dieron otra cosa al creador…

Estrella: estás insinuando q…

KP: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!!! Saben MUY bien q Fantasmas en Jaque SIEMPRE tiene los chismes de nuestros personajes antes q nadie… así q… venga maistro!

_Sale una pantalla gigante, se ve el fondo del mar, y algo así como una cueva q es la guarida de Ursula, digo, de Butch Hartman._

_Ursula con la cabeza de Butch, digo, digo, Butch Hartman: y bueno chicas… diganme q... es lo q quieren?…_

_-Cabeza de Estrella pegada en Ariel--: … queremos ser famosas…_

_Paulina-tabn montada-: si… ha sido nuestro sueño dorado… siempre lo ha sido, desde MUY pekeñas…_

_Butch: bueno, bueno… saben q todo se puede lograr pero… para lograr lo que quieren, deberán convertirse en actrices…_

_Estrella y Paulina: oh!! Y usted podría convertirnos?_

_Butch: jejejeje, pero pekeñas y dulces niñas, eso hago, para eso vivo, para ayudar a almas en infortunio, como la suuuyaaas…solas, tristes y sin tener con quien contar…_

_No admito q solía ser MUY malo, no bromeaban al decir q productor soy, pero ahora encontraran q mi camino enmendé, q firmemente arrepentido estoy… cierto es… por fortuna conozco a algunos contactos, unos amigos q yo siempre conocí… y últimamente, no te rías, los uso en favor, de miserables q sufren depresión… atentas(8)_

_Pobres tontas en desgracia, q sufren necesidad, -señalando a un quien sabe q que le salió humito y aparece Paris Hilton- está quería salir del bote, -señala a Belinda- y esta ser famosa… quien las ayudo? Yo lo hice… Pobres almas en desgracia, tan tristes, tan solas vienen rogando a mi guarida implorando de mi ayuda, quien les ayudo? Lo hice yo.(8)_

_Un par de veces ha pasado, y el precio no han pagado, y tuve q sus almas condenar… ellas se han quejado, pero yo las he ignorado… a esas pobres tontas en desgracia… (8)_

_E y P: …_

_Butch: y diganme, firmamos el contrato?_

_Estrella: pero… si nos convertimos en estrellas… no volveremos a ser las mismas, vdd?_

_Butch: pero… tendrás a la fama… jejeje, es difícil decidir en la vida, no crees, Ariel, digo, Estrella? Jejejeje Oh! Y ademas hay otro pekeño detalle, no hemos hablado d como me pagarán, no se puede recibir nada sin dar algo a cambio…_

_Estrella y Paulina: pero nosotras no tenemos nada…_

_Butch: no es mucho lo q pido, lo q quiero es… su libertad…_

_Estrella: pero, sin nuestra libertad, como…?_

_Butch: esta no importa!! de q les servira?! No olviden q esta no les sirve pa-ra-naad-a JA! A quien le importa ser libre o no? A nadie por supuesto si señor. Frente a las cámaras es preferible q uno no tenga vida personal… verás!! Q no logras nada siendo libre, a menos q chismes quieras armar. Admiradas siempre serán, si sin chismes andan ya, sujeten bien su vida y triunfaran! ARIEL, digo, ESTRELLA Y PAULINA! Pobres tontas en desgracia! Q harán, piensen ya! No me queda mucho tiempo, plagiando voy a estar, es solamente, la libertad! Pobres tontas en desgracia… q haré por uds? Si uds. Quieren ser felices entonces deben de firmar, no se van a arrepentir, no duden más y firmen ya! –las 2 firman, a Tucker q casualmente esta detrás d el- q sencillo fue, q tontas son… _

_MUY pronto salvaré… a estas tontas almas q halle!!_

_Se descompone la pantalla_

KP: y eso pasa x comprar aparatos hechos n China n.nU, ah! Y cualquier parecido cn la Sirenita, es mera coincidencia n.nUUUU

Estrella: eso es lo mas absurdo q he visto!!!

KP: todo esto es real!!! Sino, explíquenme otra manera de que Belinda sea famosa y Paris Hilton fuera de la carcel, eh!? Eh? Eh?

Paulina: rayos, es una MUY BUENA defensa ¬¬U

Tipo del público: y xq dijiste q ellas eran unas picaronas al dar otra cosa?

KP: aps… xq MUY simple, convencieron a su creador dq les diera un puesto… y ellas x tontas pagaron cn su libertad… xq? Cn q otra cosa pudieron haber pagado?

TODOS se van de espaldas

KP: bola d mal pensados xP y como ya no son libres, x eso siempre andan jodiendo a Danny…

Paulina: ah, si?

KP: si… x eso siempre Paulina esta detrás de el!!!

Paulina: sabes lo idiota q suena eso? ¬¬

KP: no se, pero si no estoy mal –suena la alarma de su reloj- y como siempre no estoy mal, yo q uds estaría corriendo… n.nU

P y E: ah, si? Xq? o.ô?

KP: x eso n.n –señala a la turba furiosa de fan´s de Danny-

P y E: o.oUU

Tipa: ya oimos xq siempre andan jodiendo a Danny u.ú

P y E: ah, si?

Tipa 2: si, solo querían ser famosas… y miren loq hizo Butch Hartman q hicieran…

P y E: erh… si, n.nUUUUU

Tipa 3: sentmos lástima x ustedes u.ú

P y E: n.nUUUU

KP: **PERO!!!** n.n

Tipa: a Hartman lo perdonamos x q es el creador…

P y E: n.nU

KP: **SIN EMBARGO!!! **

Tipas: no tenemos razón para perdonarlas a ustedes n.nU

P y E: n.nU… o.oU

KP: como ya les dije, yo q ustedes ya estaría corriendo, xq eso va a doler u.ú

P y E: … -salen corriendo, y detrás de ellas las fans enfurecidas con antorchas, palas y picos-

Tipas: q no queden vivas!!!! ¬¬UU –desaparecen-

KP: eso les dolera x la mañana u.úU peor me llamaron KATARINA!!! ASI Q Q SE JODAN!!! ¬¬ -tono normal- Esto ha sido todo por hoy, soy Katara Phantom, espero q esto les haya gustado, agradezco MUCHISIMO sus reviews… Y los espero n la próxima entrevista de Fantasmas en Jaque, Sayonara matta ne n.n ah! Y cito:

Dejen reviews y… si encuentran cualquier parecido en este capítulo con la película de Disney llamada "La sirenita"… es mera coincidencia n0n


End file.
